Miami Life
by knab
Summary: Fluffy AU story, after the Tasty Pastry Incident the Plums move. Steph goes through difficult experiences after moving but then she meets the one man that will love her always, Carlos. This is their story. Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: Standard Disclaimer, I don't own them nor do I make any money off of them. **_

_**I am still working on Coming Home but this was in my head and I figured I'd go ahead and start writing and posting it. It is very AU and the characters are somewhat OOC but they are also younger. They are between 16-18 in this story but it is based in how times are now not when Steph really would have been 16. If that's not for you I understand. **_

_**Please drop me a review and let me know what you think! This is a fluffy piece no angst. This is a Babe story; this chapter is just the set up. Ranger/Carlos shows up in the next chapter.**_

_**Steph: Thanks for being my sounding board and letting me bounce my ideas off you and asking questions to help me get it in order. Thanks for going through and editing it for me also. You're great Babe!**_

_Chapter 1_

I opened the scrapbook that held my favorite memories of the last two years and began to flip through the pages. The first couple of pages was the packing to move, then the move, stops we made, things we saw, next was us arriving at the new house and unpacking. I guess you are wondering who I am and what I'm talking about.

My name is Stephanie Plum, known by my friends as Steph. I'm 17 and live in Miami, Florida. I was born in Trenton, New Jersey and grew up in Chambersburg, the Burg as we call it. I have one sister Valerie, who is off to college and engaged. My parents are Frank and Helen Plum. My dad was a post-man until we moved to Miami and then he became a Private Investigator at an agency with a man he was in the military with. My mom stayed at home until we moved here and now she is in Nursing School.

As for me, well, here's my story. When I was 16, I worked at the Tasty Pastry in Trenton, Joseph Morelli, otherwise known as the Italian Stallion, came in, and kissed me right out of my pants. He was my first, and he left for the Navy two days later, not before writing about tasting my sweet plum all over town. The Burg is very old fashioned and I became the town whore, my parents knew what happened and were livid about it. We moved away a month later.

My Grandma and Grandpa Mazur lived in a retirement village in Miami. When my family decided to move, this is where we had family, and it made sense so we moved to Miami. We have a cute house in a culturally diverse neighborhood. It's a four bedroom, three bath, and two story house. It's yellow with white trim and my mom has it decorated in tropical décor.

When we moved I was free from the Burg as was my family, we all made friends quickly, I have two best friends here Lester and Lula. Lester is a third generation Cuban American, he is a playboy and a jokester, but we get along perfectly. His parents Maria and Ernesto Santos are my parents best friends and I now call them Tia and Tio.

Lula is an African American who has lived in foster homes since she was 14 after her mother overdosed on heroin. Luckily, Lula ages out of the system this year and has a scholarship for college. Lula had a hard life; her mother was a prostitute and was addicted to drugs. Lula took care of herself and when her mom passed away was thrown into state custody where she has been bounced from home to home.

I continued flipping thru the scrapbook and looking at my memories, Lester, Lula, and I at the beach eating snow cones and playing volleyball. Our first day of Junior Year wearing the same colored shirts just because we could. So many memories, I flipped to the next page and the memories came pouring with emotions.

_~Flashback~_

_I walked into school with Lester and Lula on the first day. We all lived on the same block and within a few houses of each other. Lester walked up to one of the most gorgeous guys I had ever seen. He was half Cuban half African American, light brown skin, light brown eyes, hair cut short, muscular, but not overly so. Lester did a complicated handshake with him before introducing us. _

"_Andres, this is Steph she lives two houses down from us. Steph this is my cousin Andres." He smiled a bright smile showing perfect white teeth, I couldn't help but smile back. _

_That was the beginning. Andres asked me out two days later, and we went to dinner at a small pizzeria and then to a movie. For three months we just dated, we kissed but nothing more, on our third anniversary he took me to a gorgeous restaurant and that was the night we made love. _

"_Steph, I love you, are you sure you want to do this?"_

"_Yes, Andres, I'm sure." We made slow sweet love that night. _

_We continued dating for three months. We continued making love until one night, where I felt like my world fell apart. We got back from another amazing date, and I decided to tell him the news, I was pregnant. We had always used condoms so I couldn't figure out how I got pregnant, but I knew deep down I could pinpoint the night that the condom broke. _

_He was nervous about telling our families, and so was I for that matter. We figured we'd tell them the next day, together. He was supposed to call when he got home after dropping me off. Except, I never got that call. I had just finished changing clothes and washing my face when I heard the doorbell ring. It was 1:00am and no one should be ringing the doorbell that late. _

_I ran downstairs, my parents not far behind me, and I knew they were thinking the worst. I told myself that maybe Andres forgot to tell me something or needed something. I wasn't expecting Andres's parents and Lester standing outside the door, all with solemn expressions. I knew, I knew then something bad had happened. _

_My mom spoke first, "Lucia, Angelo, what's going on?"_

"_Steph," Lester said as he wrapped an arm around me. _

"_What's going on?" I asked, beginning to shake._

"_Stephanie, honey," Lucia started, tears streaming down her face, "Andres was killed in a car wreck."_

_I screamed, "No…No…this can't be happening, we had plans for our future." I collapsed in Lester's arms sobbing._

"_Beautiful, I'm so sorry." I shook my head._

"_No! Tell me what happened, you're lying, he's not dead." I yelled._

"_Honey, he was hit head on by a drunk driver. He was already gone when the police and paramedics arrived. I know you had plans and I'm sorry." Angelo said as he wrapped me in his arms. _

_I hugged him back and walked to the couch, flopping down with my hands protectively over my stomach, sobbing._

"_I…I…we…um…we were planning to tell you all tomorrow." I couldn't say it, and instead began to sob even harder. _

_My mom sat beside me, wrapping an arm around me, "Tell us what Baby?" She asked softly._

"_I'm pregnant." I blurted out. _

_Lucia and Angelo came over and wrapped me in both their arms. "Honey, we will still have a piece of Andres with us. We will love that baby so much." Lucia said as she began sobbing. Angelo wrapped his arms around her. _

_Three days later was the funeral, most of the school was there, his family, friends. I was holding on by a thread, feeling my life fall apart as we laid him in the ground. _

_~End Flashback~_

I flipped through all the pages of Andres and me, remembering all the good times we had and the love we shared. Many told us it was young love, and maybe it was, but it was love all the same. Some days I still struggle with his death, but I know life must go on.

The next few pages were memories of my pregnancy with Frankie, my son, Andres' son. The pregnancy was rough, losing Andres had torn me apart, I had trouble wanting to eat, but eventually regained my appetite. I was sick during the first months of pregnancy. It was worse than morning sickness, I was sick all the time.

I didn't gain much weight, 20 lbs. I was happy to carry a little piece of Andres. Lester, Lula, my parents, Andres' parents, Tia, and Tio were there for me the whole pregnancy. They supported me, took me shopping, and threw my baby shower. They helped me when I struggled the most and stuck by me through it all.

My labor and delivery was a little on the rough side. I was in labor for 18 hours and my delivery wasn't exactly easy either. After almost two hours of pushing, I gave birth to my sweet baby boy, Frankie Andres Plum. He was 8 lbs 4 oz and 21 inches long. He had brown eyes like his daddy's, and I suspected he was going to have the same hair, and his skin color was a shade between Andres and me.

My heart broke looking at my son, knowing he would never know his daddy, and his daddy wasn't here to see this, to see his birth, or watch him grow up. In many ways, his birth was bittersweet. I wouldn't trade my baby for the world.

I went through an advanced high school program and graduated before my son's birth. I got my diploma two weeks before I went into the hospital. Frankie is six months old now. He's the happiest baby, he doesn't really cry, just whimpers when he's hungry or needs a diaper change.

I started taking online classes to work on a college degree so I could give Frankie a good life. I had never expected to be a mom, and much less a single mom at seventeen, but that's the way it turned out, and I wouldn't change it for the world.

I continued living at my parent's house and my mom was trying to teach me to cook. I wasn't doing well, but I was trying. My plan was to get a house or an apartment for Frankie and me. Lester and Lula both offered to be my roommates, and I considered taking them up on that offer. I just needed to get a job first.

We had an important weekend coming up. It was Tia's birthday weekend and her whole family was coming, plus my family, and few of her other friends. Lester was having his "going away" party since he was leaving for the Army. He had just turned eighteen and wanted to join the military. One of his cousins had already joined the Army, and now attended Ranger school. I had yet to meet him, Lester talked well about him, and he wanted to follow his steps.

Lester and Andres' family were excited about the event. They wanted a chance for me to meet more of their family, and to show the new member of the family.

I was excited too. I continued flipping through the pages. There were pictures of Frankie from the day of his birth, with Lula, Lester, his family, my family, Andres' family, everyone that mattered to us.

I got to the end of the scrapbook. The most recent pictures I had taken. I had some of Frankie, Lester signing the papers to join the Army, and Lula at the admissions desk at Miami Dade College. They were all happy pictures, but tears streaked down my cheeks.

The losses I had to face, the family my son would never have. The life I planned with Andres, all those things are now lost because of a drunk driver. The only peace I got was that he would be spending some time in prison. He was charged and convicted of vehicular manslaughter among other charges.

He took someone from his family, from friends, people who cared and depended on him. He deserves every bit of time in prison he gets and then some. If I had it my way he would never step foot outside the prison, but it was time for me to move on with my life. I needed to provide for my son and continue my education. I wanted the best for my son and I would give that to him one way or another.

I wiped a few more stray tears away as I heard Frankie whimpering, waking up from his nap. I closed the scrapbook and put it back up. I walked into Frankie's room and picked him up, moving him to the changing table and getting a clean diaper on him. After he had a fresh diaper, I went to the rocking chair and opened my shirt, letting him latch on to be fed.

I smiled down at him as he suckled. I don't think I would ever get over his beauty and sweetness.

There was a knock on the door and my mom went down the stairs to take a look. I grabbed a blanket and covered Frankie's sweet face and my chest from view.

I heard clomping back up the stairs and in walked Lula and Lester.

"Hey White Girl," came from Lula.

"Hey Beautiful," Lester greeted.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked.

"We're going shopping for Tia's birthday presents. Would you and Little Man want to come?" Lula responded with eagerness, smiling.

"Yeah, after he finishes eating we can go. Will you pick him some clothes out Lester?" He nodded getting up and walking to the dresser.

Lester always dressed Frankie so cute. We only had two more days to find the perfect gifts for Tia. Hopefully, we could find them today. Lester laid out some red, white and blue plaid shorts, a red and blue polo shirt and matching blue flip flops. When Frankie finished I placed him on the changing table and changed his clothes, handing him to Lester when he was ready. Lula had taken it upon herself to get the diaper bag ready.

I changed into jean shorts, a red halter-top, and red flip-flops. I put my hair in a messy ponytail and added lipstick and mascara before going to see if they were ready. We loaded into Lester's extended cab truck and motored to the mall.

Three hours later, each of us had a small gift for Tia. We also decided to get her a gift certificate to the spa. I bought her a digital picture frame. Lester bought her a white gold butterfly necklace. Lula got her three picture frames. Then she had pictures put in them. One of the pictures was of Lester by himself, smiling. The second picture was Lula and I from three weeks ago at the beach. The last one was the same day. It was a picture of us, Lester, Lula, and Frankie and I.

We stopped at Viceroy Spa and bought a gift certificate before heading back to our houses. Lula was still living with her foster parents even though she had aged out of the system. They told her she could stay until she could afford her own place. We stopped at my house and my friends helped me get settled back in the house. Lester left but Lula stayed.

"White Girl, you look like you've been crying, you need to talk?" She asked.

"I'm good, Lula, I just went through the scrapbook today while Frankie was napping and it got me remembering good times and bad." She nodded.

"You know if you ever need to talk, I'm here to listen." I nodded smiling at my best friend.

"Thanks, Lula."

"Hey, that's what best friends are for. Where are your mom and dad?"

"Probably napping, it was a long night last night. Dad worked late and mom stayed up waiting for him."

"Girl, they are one of the cutest older couples I have ever seen." I laughed but agreed they were still very much in love.

About that time, we heard footsteps on the stairs. Looking up mom and dad were both heading down.

"Hey Girls," mom said as she walked into the kitchen.

Dad stopped beside me and unbuckled Frankie from his car seat where he was still hanging out, and took him to their recliner.

"Hey Big Boy," I heard daddy greeting him. Frankie responded by cooing.

"Did you get some rest dad?" I asked.

"Yeah, how's my boy doing so far today?" I smiled.

"Happy as a clam." Lula laughed.

"Well, we went shopping today. Didn't we little man? Tell pa-pa all about it." Lula said to Frankie who cooed in response.

Mom walked into the living room, giving dad a coffee, and giving Frankie a kiss on the forehead, bestowing a smile.

"How has your day been dear?" She asked sitting down beside me.

"Good, we went and got gifts for Tia." Mom nodded.

"She's excited about that party, I for one can't wait. Your dad and I got her a new cookware set that she will just love." I nodded.

Frankie started whimpering. I walked over and took him from dad, "You ready to eat Baby Boy?" I asked him, he whimpered some more.

I walked into the kitchen and fixed him some rice cereal. I set him in his high chair and fed his chunky little self. Lula left to go home, saying I'd see her later. Mom started fixing dinner she was making Tia's enchiladas, Yummy.

Frankie fell asleep after dinner. I went into my room and looked at the necklace Andres had given me the night before his wreck. It wasn't anything large or noticeable but he got it for me. It was a white gold necklace with a heart on it. I smiled remembering that he said he was giving me his heart forever, never did I realize just how short, forever could be.

I knew he would always be in my heart. If I get in another relationship, they would have to understand that Andres would always have a piece of my heart. I looked at the heart one last time and took it with me downstairs to where my parents were sitting on the couch.

"Can you listen for Frankie, I need to go somewhere." Mom looked in my hands, finding necklace she nodded silently understanding.

I grabbed my car keys. It wasn't much, but it was mine. I had a used car, 2002 silver Dodge Neon. I walked into the backyard and picked some flowers before heading to the cemetery. It wasn't a long drive about 15 minutes. I pulled in and parked by his headstone. Walking to the gravesite, I felt the tears fall. I sat down in front of it and ran my fingers across his name.

"Hey Andres, I needed to talk to you. Frankie is doing so well, he's happy and healthy, and I love him so much. I know you would have been a great dad but I guess I'll have to settle for you being a great Angel. I miss you! I went through my scrapbook today and all the memories lying therein. I realized something tonight. I was looking at the necklace you gave me when you told me I would have your heart forever."

"I never realized how short forever could be. I'm grateful for the time I had with you, but for my sake I think it's time to move on. I will always love you and you will always have a piece of my heart, but I can't keep dwelling on your death. I know you wouldn't want me too, but some days I just can't help it. I hope someday I find someone that will love Frankie and I, and that when it happens you will bless us."

"I love you Andres. I'll always love you, but I need to move on. I'll still come and visit that'll never change, I just don't think I'll be coming multiple times a week anymore." I grabbed a picture I had stuck in my back pocket and stuck it up against the headstone it was a picture of Frankie and I. I bring one every time I come to his grave.

I walked away from his headstone tears streaming down my face for the third time that day. I turned one last time and blew a kiss to his headstone and just as I did a strong wind blew through, I may be crazy but it was like he was blowing one back to me. His blessings for me to move on, I put the necklace around the rearview mirror to hang.

It was a reminder that forever isn't always a long time, so love with all you have and make sure the people you love know. I drove home thinking about everything I told Andres at his grave, and it was time. It had been long enough, I knew I'd still hurt and there'd be days I still cried but less frequently.

I drove home on autopilot, not knowing that in two days I'd meet the person that would love Frankie and me unconditionally.

_**AN: What do you think? Next Chapter will be Carlos coming into the picture. Love it? Hate it? Let me know?**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN: I don't own anything and I'm not making any money. I planned to post this chapter before today but was without internet from Sunday afternoon until today. This chapter isn't quite as perfect as I wanted but I hope you enjoy it all the same.**_

_**Steph: Thanks for all your help with the brainstorming and helping me get my story in line. You are amazing Babe.**_

_**Please leave me a review. The more reviews I get the quicker I'll spit out another chapter. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and added this story to your favorites and have an author or story alert for me or my stories. You Babes are wonderful. **_

Chapter 2 – The party and meeting Carlos.

_Steph's POV_

I woke up at 7 am on the day of the party. I was so excited and had a lot I wanted to do before we headed to the party two doors down. I went straight to the shower and did my normal routine, shaving and moisturizing. I wrapped up in a towel and went back into my bedroom Frankie was still sleeping which gave me more time to get ready.

I picked out a denim mini skirt that was frayed on the bottom, a blue racer back tank top and white corkscrew wedges. I blow dried my hair and straightened it; I put on light makeup with a bronze eye shadow and brown eyeliner.

I looked myself over and thought I looked good. I woke up little man and put him in blue, gray, and white plaid shorts, with a blue and gray polo shirt and blue, gray and white plaid shoes. The outfit was a gift from Tia and Frankie looked adorable in it.

I laid Frankie down on the floor beside with me toys and grabbed Tia's present to wrap it up. I got it all wrapped up and took myself and Frankie downstairs to wait for my parents to get ready. They came down shortly after me so we could be at the party by ten am.

We walked the short distance of two doors down Lester was opening the door to Lula as we walked up the driveway. He came directly to me and took Frankie out of my arms talking to him as he went. We walked into the house and Tia was in the kitchen cooking but I couldn't see what it was. Tio was in the backyard hanging up decorations. I hugged Tia in the kitchen setting her gift on the table and she turned around and took Frankie from Lester.

I walked outside to see if Tio needed help, which he did. I started helping him hang up signs and put Tiki torches in the ground. Everyone was due to arrive around noon and the party would last well into the night. It's just how we did things in this neighborhood.

Once all the decorations were hung, Tio and I headed into the house, hearing laughing coming from the kitchen as we walked in. I walked directly to Lester and Lula, asking to speak to them in private. I wanted to talk to them about last night, they were my best friends and I just needed to tell someone about what I had done.

We walked into Lester's bedroom and I went straight to his bed and flopped down.

"What's up Beautiful?" Lester asked as soon as all of us had set down.

"I went to the cemetery last night." I told them.

They both nodded but Lula spoke, "White girl, you go there a lot, what was different?"

"I went to tell Andres that it was time for me to move on and quit dwelling on losing him and try to find happiness again."

"Do you feel better now that you have done that?" I nodded, tears slowly streaming down my face.

"I do, it was hard to do because I love him and I always will."

"White girl, it is time, Les and I was both waiting for you to realize it was time. Andres loved you and wouldn't want you going on like you have been I'm glad you did it." Lula said before reaching over me and hugging me tight against her.

Les pulled me out of her arms, "You know Beautiful, I'd probably try to be the guy you moved on with but I see you as more of a sister than a girlfriend. But, I'll marry you and you can travel in the Army with me." He said half seriously.

"Thanks for the offer, Les, but you need to save marriage for the right woman." He laughed.

"Nope, you're the only woman I'd marry." I shook my head, laughing, knowing he was telling a partial truth. Lester never wanted to get married, he says he'd just assume live with a woman than marry one.

We all three hugged and walked back down to the living room, where Frankie sat whining in my mom's arms.

"Honey, I think he's hungry." My mom said as I walked in.

I nodded taking him from her and grabbing a blanket out of his bag before going back to Les's room to feed him. He, of course, fell asleep eating, so I unlatched him, fixed my shirt, and carried him back downstairs in my arms.

I sat down on the couch with Les and Lula each on one side of me. The doorbell started to ring and Tio was letting people in and steering them to the backyard where the party would be held. I got up slowly, to keep from waking little man, and walked outside. I sat down in one of the chaises and Lester set down at my feet.

He knew I would be overwhelmed meeting all of his and Andres's family. Lula was off talking to one of Lester's cousins who she wanted to date. Jose Manoso, he was a year older than us but attended the same school, he was a cute guy and Lula thought he was the cutest.

People trickled in and continued to fill up the backyard. We would be having Tamales for lunch and dinner was being catered by one of Tia's sisters, Ella. Tia and my mom brought out the tamales and set them on the buffet stand Tio had put up. There were different tamale variations, beef, and pork, chicken, shrimp, vegetable, and cheese tamales.

Everyone lined up at the table and began to fill plates with tamales, chips, salsa, and queso. Tia was one of the best cooks and I enjoyed eating her meals anytime I could. I walked back to the chaise I had been sitting at, still holding Frankie cradled in one arm and sat down to eat my lunch.

Lester was off talking to Family members and Lula was still with Jose, they seemed to be getting close here. There was a gorgeous guy sitting on the chaise next to mine and I had no idea who he was, but as I walked closer to him I felt a tingle at the back of my neck. It was something I had never felt before and I was confused by it.

I began eating and watching the guy out the corner of my eye. Lester returned to the chaise and introduced me to the gorgeous guy, "Beautiful, remember me telling you about my cousin who is in the Army?" I nodded since I had food in my mouth, "This is him, Carlos Manoso."

He looked at Carlos, " Cuz, this is Stephanie and her son Frankie." Carlos nodded but didn't seem to make a connection.

Tia walked over with who I assumed was Carlos's parents since there was a shocking resemblance.

"Ricardo, Isa, this is Stephanie and Frankie, Andres's and Steph's son." Carlos looked over and raised an eyebrow at Lester who just smirked.

Ricardo and Isa just smiled, "He should be waking soon and then you can actually see him." I told them and they walked off to talk to the other members of their family. Angelo and Lucia came over to check on us and give us each a kiss which woke Frankie up.

He smiled as he saw his Abuela and Abuelo, flapping his arms around. Lucia took him and began talking to him in Spanish while Abuelo watched smiling at them. He wrapped his arm around me. "How are you doing Hija?" He asked.

"I'm okay, but I'm doing better than I was." He nodded.

"Frankie is getting big."

"He is and he looks so much like Andres."

"I know, he does have your traits also." I nodded.

"Hija, I know you loved Andres and still do but have you thought about dating again. You are still so young." He told me.

"I know and last night I went to the cemetery and talked to Andres about just that thing. I think he'd be okay with it." I replied.

"He would, he would only want you to be happy." He kissed my forehead, squeezing me to him before walking over to Lucia, who was showing Frankie off to everyone.

I sat back down on the chaise and watched as everyone owed and awed over my beautiful son. Carlos was watching me closely.

"I didn't know you were the one that had a child with Andres, I thought you were Lester's girlfriend." I laughed.

"No, I'm Lester's best friend." He smiled a beautiful smile that melted me.

"So, I know you didn't grow up in Miami, where are you from?" He asked.

"New Jersey."

"What brought you to Miami?"

"There were some circumstances in New Jersey and we thought it best to move, my grandparents live here in a retirement community so we moved where we would be close to them." I told him. He nodded.

"Do you have any siblings?" He questioned.

"A sister but she lives in Jersey, she's in college and engaged."

"Interesting, you know most of my family."

I nodded, "They're a great family." He smiled again.

"They are." He replied.

"How do you like the Army?" I asked.

"I like it, it's challenging and I get to do some good for my country."

"What do you?"

"At the moment, I just finished Ranger school and am waiting the assignment for my first mission." I nodded, thinking how dangerous that sounded.

Lester walked over with little man and handed him to me, "I think he's hungry again. He's been whimpering. Lucia said whenever you feel like some time to yourself let her know and she'll keep him for you." I nodded with a smile and got up to go to Lester's room to feed Frankie.

Once in Lester's room I began to wonder what the tingle in my neck was about when I got close to Ranger, it was like an instant connection. I had never felt anything like it before and it freaked me out a little. What was that about? And his smile was gorgeous it made me want to melt into a puddle on the floor. I couldn't make heads or tails of what was going on.

_Ranger's POV_

After I got to the party I set down in chaise, the girl who set in the chaise next to me was gorgeous and I got a tingle when she got close to me that I didn't quite understand, but she was carrying a baby. It confused me a bit, as I didn't know if it was her baby or someone else's. The baby looked a bit dark to be hers.

I noticed Lester sit with her and introduce her as beautiful, I started to think maybe it was his girlfriend but I couldn't imagine him with someone who had a child. I then saw Tia Maria and Tio Ernesto introduce her to my parents and say the baby was my Cousin Andres's baby, who was deceased.

The baby did resemble Andres but she, Stephanie, as she was introduced, didn't look like the type of girl Andres usually went for. He usually liked dark skinned girls with long straight hair, exotic looking girls. Stephanie didn't look like that, she was pale skinned, blue eyes, and curly brown hair, girl next door looks.

After Andres's parents came over and took the baby and Lester moved off, I questioned her about her life and her living in Miami. She asked me a little about the Army but Lester came back carrying the baby and she took him and went inside.

I looked at Lester after watching her walk away, "Don't look at her like that Carlos, she's been through enough than you pulling your hit it and quit it stunt." I chuckled a little.

"I can tell she's been through a lot, especially being a single mom." He nodded.

"It hasn't been easy on her Andres and her were planning to get married. The night he was in the wreck she had found out she was pregnant. She didn't handle it well and has just now decided to quit dwelling on his death and what might have been."

"I'm sure it was hard but it's been a long time since his death, you're telling me she hasn't dated or anything since his passing?" I asked.

"That's what I'm saying, she's busy being a single mom, taking online college classes so she doesn't have to leave him with anyone, and grieving the loss of Andres. Dating has been the last thing on her mind."

"How come you haven't tried anything with her?" I questioned since Lester was a playboy.

"I liked her when she first moved her and thought maybe we could end up dating but Andres asked her out before I did and they were happy with each other, they fell in love and then he got in that damn wreck."

"What about now?" I wondered.

"Now, she says she's ready to move on, that it's time." Lester replied. I nodded.

"Carlos, I love you man, but if you hurt her at all, I will kick your ass!" Lester said a little forcefully.

"I didn't say anything about getting with her or hurting her." I told him. He just gave me a dirty look.

Shortly after that Stephanie came back out carrying a sleeping baby once again. He really was a cute baby which was weird for me to say, I'm not usually a person that likes kids. Luckily, none of my siblings have kids.

Everyone was getting ready to eat and then the music and dancing would start. We all lined up to fill our plates with various Cuban and American food. I had never heard anyone moan over food like Stephanie was and she was sitting next to me. Lester was by her and smirking at me and my obvious discomfort. Everyone ate quickly, wanting to get to the dancing which is one of our passions as Cubans.

She sat down in the chaise beside me and smiled at me and Lester. Lester smiled back at her, "It's almost dancing time Beautiful, and I hope you plan on dancing one with me."

She giggled, "Of course." I smiled at her giggle.

There had never been a girl or woman that made me smile just watching them. She was totally different than the ones I was used to. Most women tried to do anything in their power to get my attention and Stephanie just smiled and talked to me like I was any other person.

Her mom, Helen, walked over to us just as the music started playing, "Honey, go dance for a little bit and I'll hold the sweet boy." She nodded, handing the baby to her mom.

Ernesto was the first to walk over to her and ask her for a dance. She got up happily and did the salsa with him, Angelo came next and they did the tango. Lester asked her to dance after that and they did the Mambo, which is a super sexy Latin dance and I have to admit, I was jealous watching them.

I couldn't understand why I was so jealous of them. I had no right to be, I barely knew her but something in me arose at seeing her dancing with him. When their dance was over she came back over and sat beside me. She sat out a song but the next song that began was a one we danced the bachata too. It's a very sexy dance.

"Stephanie, would you like to dance." She smiled a beautiful smile.

"I'd love to." She got up and I took her hand.

I led her to the dance floor, and we began to dance. She was the perfect dance partner following me perfectly. It was everything I could do to control myself while dancing this sexy dance with her. After the dance she went back to her seat.

Her dad, Frank, was there waiting on her, "Pumpkin, your mom and I are going to head home do you want us to take Frankie or leave him here with you."

"Actually Daddy, I think we'll head home too." He nodded and got up; her mom was standing a few feet away talking to Tia Maria.

Stephanie hugged Lester and gave him a kiss on the cheek, and waved at Lula, who was talking with my brother and looked at me, "Bye, Carlos."

I smiled, "Bye, Babe." She smiled and walked over to her parents.

I realized after she had walked away I had called her babe. I never used nicknames for the women in my past. This confused me even more than the tingle. I knew I'd do whatever I could to see more of her before I got my first mission assignment.

Little did I know that in less than two weeks I'd be completely in love her.


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN: I still don't anything and I am not making any money off this. **_

_**I apologize about the delay but my husband is in the process of joining the military so I won't be updating as often as we are trying to enjoy our time together before he leaves for basic and AIT. **_

_**I hope you all enjoy this story. **_

_Steph's POV_

I woke up feeling better than I had in a while. Meeting Carlos was amazing and he gave me feelings I had never felt before. I wondered what he was doing while he was home and if I was going to see him again. I hadn't had thoughts like that about anybody since Andres and I really didn't know what to do about those thoughts.

I got up and took a shower while my sweet boy slept a little longer. I came out of the shower and heard my dad in Frankie's bedroom talking to him. I was so lucky to have such a supportive and loving family, it was amazing to have their support and love with everything I was going through.

I walked into Frankie's bedroom after dressing into white shorts and red tank top, Frankie was giggling at my dad and it made me smile. I got Frankie from dad and began changing him and getting him dressed. I put him in khaki shorts and onesie that said 'Mommy's my biggest fan' and had various sports apparatus's on it.

I took us both downstairs and set Frankie in his high chair for some cereal for breakfast while I ate my pancakes, eggs, and bacon. Mom had just begun to set our breakfast on the table the doorbell rang, I got up from the table and walked to the door.

I opened the door to Lester and Carlos standing there both looking hot.

"Um…Hi…What are you two doing here?" I asked.

"Well, Beautiful, Carlos, showed up at my door first thing this morning wanting to see you. So, I brought him here." Lester said and Carlos gave him a dirty look.

"I was wondering what you and Frankie were doing today and if you would like to go to the Zoo." Carlos responded.

"I think that would be fun, but, we just sat down for breakfast."

"Stephanie, Honey, who's here?" Mom called out from the dining room.

"Lester and Carlos." I called back to her.

"Invite them in, I made enough breakfast for them to eat with us." I opened the door wide enough for them to come in and led them to the dining room.

Mom was already setting places for them at the table. I took my normal spot beside my sweet boy, Carlos sat beside me and Lester sat on the other side of the table. We all began eating the delicious breakfast my mom made, except Frankie, who I was feeding cereal to.

After a quiet breakfast I helped my mom clean up the table and load the dishwasher. I cleaned Frankie up and Lester took him from me while I went to get a diaper bag ready. Luckily I don't have to worry about carrying bottles since I breastfeed.

I walked downstairs once I had everything ready and Lester had left but Carlos was sitting there holding Frankie, and playing with him. I smiled at the sight Carlos melted me by playing with my son. I grabbed Frankie's car seat out of the closet and took him from Carlos and put him in the car seat and buckled him in.

We loaded into a black SUV, Carlos told me it was his dad's car, I got Frankie buckled in and ready to go. I was surprised that Carlos even wanted to take us to the zoo, most of the guys want nothing to do with me since I have baby.

We pulled up to the Miami Zoo and Carlos paid for us to get in. We walked through all the exhibits talking about our lives, literally, spending the entire day at the zoo. Frankie loved watching the monkeys and kept laughing at them. We walked into a small building that had zoo memorabilia and I bought Frankie a stuffed panda and a Zoo onesie.

Carlos walked over to a desk and then called me over, I pushed Frankie's stroller over to the desk and Carlos stuck a small brown stuffed pony in the stroller with Frankie and handed me some paperwork, he had adopted a kangaroo in Frankie's name. I smiled as I felt tears well up in my eyes at how sweet that is.

He grabbed my hand and we each pushed a side of the stroller to go back to the SUV, He loaded Frankie in and then held the door open for me to get in. I don't know who said Chivalry was dead but it was alive and kicking in Carlos.

When we got back to the house Frankie was asleep in his car seat and I set his car seat on the porch and Carlos and I sat on the porch swing.

"I had a great time today Babe." Carlos said.

"I did too. Thanks for taking us to the Zoo."

"I enjoyed the time with you." He replied.

I looked at him quizzically, "Really?"

"Really Steph, I enjoyed spending the day with you and Frankie, He's an amazing little guy." I smiled down at my sleeping son.

"He is pretty amazing isn't he?" I said

He chuckled, "Yeah, he is and you're a great mom."

Carlos leaned in and gave me a feather light kiss and I could feel the sparks as soon as his lips touched mine. We both pulled away.

"I hope I can get more time with you before I have to go on a mission." He told me.

"I do too." I replied.

"I better head home and let you and Frankie get off to bed." I smiled.

"I hope to see you soon." I said and then looked down embarrassed and thinking maybe he wouldn't want that.

"You will Babe." He responded as he lifted my chin to look in his eyes.

He gave me one last kiss and then bent down and kissed Frankie on the forehead. I picked up the car seat and carried Frankie into the house and up to his room. I changed his diaper and put a sleeper on him before kissing his head and putting him to bed.

I walked into my room and fell asleep quickly thinking of the wonderful day I had with Carlos.

_**AN: I know this was a short chapter but we have so much going on right now and I really wanted to update. I don't know how long it will be before I'm able to update again but I will update again as soon as I can. Right now I'm focusing on my family and preparing to watch my husband leave for the military. Please leave a review. **_


End file.
